New life of the Man In Love
by Mina-sama14
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Solomon was given a second chance? Although it would be dreadful to climb to the top but is Saya worth it? Diva is having her children and whose hands will the be in? If Solomon can come back can Riku also? But, what would the consquences be?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Alright before anything I am not for sure if I should continue this story or if i should just drop it. That's where i need help. I need reviews or something for this story. Please guys! I will love you forever if you did! This a disclaimer to the people whom had created the blood plus characters. We hope for future episodes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

**((This is right after the battle between Solomon and James))**

In a back alley way was where a blonde man had run to, for he had just come from battling his own 'brother' James, and successfully seen him defeated. An injury was seen upon his left shoulder and he grimaced in pain, for the wound had his enemy's blood was mixed in. That was his one true weaknesses, the blood of the one he loved the most could kill him. It was quite a tragedy through his eyes. He tried to bring a smile on his face as he thought, _"At least I got to save her. Also, I got the chance to see her one last time…" _Suddenly he heard footsteps on the cold cement from a distance.

A tall man with a black beard and black flat hair appeared before Solomon. He wore a red suit along with a mischievous look on his face. "A sad sight, my brother, Solomon Goldsmith." Amshel smirked slightly keeping his distance from the blonde knowing he still had a bit of fight residing in him.

"Amshel…I can't even…Saya I'm sorry" The man, named Solomon collapsed to his knees staring up at his older brother. He was dying before him and they both knew it. Solomon would die in a matter of minutes on the spot.

"What a fool my dear younger brother is." The man knelt down next to his brother whom had been crystallized from the neck down. "There is hope for you though." Amshel smiled cleverly and stood back up not looking into the eyes of the betrayer. "Having this as a punishment is much too easy for you. The consequence I have in mind for you is far more suitable for the things you have done to Diva. You remember correct, your rightful mother, the one you would stay loyal to. I just hope you learned the first time around. Farewell, Solomon Goldsmith. "Those were the final words the blonde had heard from the black haired man before becoming completely crystallized.

"You may come out now Diva." The man whispered stepping aside for the blue eyed lady. Although, she was very different in her appearance this time around. Her stomach was rounder than before and she had a sickened face. Even though her appearance had changed slightly he attitude remained the same. The usual bitter sweet attitude would never ever leave this girl.

"Thank you Amshel. Gosh, it's such a shame my poor little Solomon. I just cannot believe he would fall for sister like that." The girl bent down to her crystallized chevalier and stroked him gently on top of his head with her right hand. "He was the second brightest out of them, but of course Saya had to kill him. "Mmm, Amshel, before I sleep, can I sing my song? It will be the last time until thirty years, and who knows if I will sound the same." She stood straight up and stared at the man behind her. As her attention was on him soldiers appeared called 'the shift'. They carried the crystallized body and disappeared with it.

"Of course my dear, you shall give it your all for the last time. Your children would be grateful to hear their mother sing. Before you do that though, we must stock up on your chevaliers because at this moment it is only me, Nathan, and slightly Solomon. "Amshel sighed watching 'the shift' guarding the area. At the moment there had to of been twenty soldiers surrounding the area. He walked up to Diva and stood on one knee prepared to carry her back to the base.

"Fine." The girl sighed having a very bored mood. She crawled up into the man's arms as he turned into a chiropteran and flew away with Diva. "What if the 'Red Shield' is to find us Amshel? What then?" Her hair swirled around in the wind as she looked up into the sky laying a hand gently on her stomach.

"I promise you, they won't ever catch us my dear Diva. I will give everything up if it means to save you and you children. As your chevalier I will keep you and the babies safe from the outside world at any cost." The man smiled softly, which he never really does. Though, he was partially telling the truth with the statement he had said out loud to Diva. He would protect her but not because he was her chevalier, but because he still desires to see how much more the chiropteran race can evolve.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Remember comments are encouraged don't be shy! Ja ne~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, okay first of all I must apologize about last chapter. I reread it and noticed I called the 'corpse core', 'the shift'. My bad sorry to confuse you! Since I'm a newbie and all I don't know how to change that so again sorry. I have maybe one or two more chapters in store, but I don't think I like this story too much. I might redo another or change this plot line a tad. Who knows? Anyways, here is this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Blood+ D:**

"Thank you Amshel, but where is Nathan? I want Nathan now." The Queen complained finally landing on the ground with her chevalier after an hour. "I'm getting tired and I want him. He refreshes me the most." Diva crossed her arms looking at her surroundings. The corpse core was watching the grounds on this mysterious place there were at least fifty in her sight. It was an open meadow and in the middle of it was a large castle. Surrounding that were cages full of people and then other chiropterans. The blue eyed girl smiled softly seeing a blonde man come from a side door of a castle.

"Hello my queen. How are you feeling today?" He approached her and bent down on his left knee. Nathan looked up at the girl whom had changed forms to be in a form of a boy. She now had short black hair and resembled a familiar younger brother of Saya's, named Riku.

"I'm thirsty Nathan…" Diva mumbled as she took hold of her chevalier's shoulders. She darted her teeth into his neck and began gulping quite loudly. The girl wrapped her arms around the man as she kept on feeding off of the man.

"Nathan I expect you to watch her. I have Solomon to deal with. Also, my queen, we must cancel your big finale show. Your children are greatly at risk with Saya so determined." Amshel then began walking away and stopped when he heard the stopping of gulping and a small thud. Without changing facial expressions he turned around to see Diva was sitting on the ground. Her eyes were bright blue along with blood trickling down her mouth onto her blue and white dress. She was rather bored and had finished feeding on Nathan who had fallen to the ground from the blood loss.

"Nathan…Can I sing. I'm just dying to sing. It feels like I'm going to pass out and never wake up again. I want to sing one last time so sister and rest of them can hear me." The girl stood back up and changed her appearance to normal. She laid a hand on her stomach and leaned against a wall feeling a dizzy spell. Diva ignored Amshel who wanted to disagree, but knew his queen was going to sing her song no matter what anyone had said to her.

"Why of course my dear queen whatever you desire." Nathan smiled weakly as he lied on the ground. He closed his eyes as Diva began her song which seemed to be heard worldwide. As her song finished up Diva collapsed and was caught by Amshel's arms. "Is she done for or does she still have some time?" The blonde hair man asked opening his eyes once again. He saw Amshel carrying Diva like a child with her hand still lying on her stomach.

"She has a few days. Not even a week I would say. No more singing for her though. What we need to search for are suitable chevaliers. Now in these days you cannot trust anyone. Like that doctor Julia. She already betrayed us and went back to the Red Shield." The man sighed laying his queen on a bed located inside on the second floor. "My queen…" He took a few of her hairs and moved it behind her ear. "Suitable chevaliers are exactly what you will get. They will be the best of the best." With that he left to take care of a few errands that just had to be taken care of.

Diva yawned slowly waking up from her two day slumber. She still felt that she could sleep for quite awhile, but decided to stay up longer, for her curiosity was stirring up. The girl got out of bed and put on a white puffy shirts and dark blue jeans. Her belly was even larger now and she laid a hand on her stomach. "My babies…" Diva smiled finally leaving the room and walking downstairs. She noticed the corpse core was getting bigger and bigger and she despised it very much.

"Oh Diva! You are awake! My queen what do you desire?" Nathan had been walking around and had turned to his queen approaching her. He politely bowed to his higher authority and smiled kindly to the lady. The blonde man had noticed the girl's stomach had been growing larger which had made him a bit excited.

"What I desire is for all of these pests to leave. They are annoying me very much." Diva glared walking up to one of them staring into its mask. She wasn't in her happiest moods and if anything upsetted her enough she would kill it where it stood.

"Alright alright now come on you soldiers. Leave the queen and I alone. Outside with you." Nathan had ordered and watched all of the soldiers leave the castle. "So why are you up so early my dear Diva?" He asked her as he took a hold of her soft hand and held it into his.

"I want Amshel." Diva snatched her hand back and away from Nathan. "Go find him." She was also not very sociable either. Her mood had been so terrible from the pains of pregnancy. Since it wasn't human it was more painful for her. Sure she may never show her physical weakness she would show the emotion of pain by being bitter.

"Oh, in fact he should be on his way back with a surprise for you my queen. He went on a special trip just for you." The blonde man smiled taking a step back wanting to give her space. Angering the girl was the last thing that he had wanted to happen at the moment

As time went on for the others Saya had been doing other things. Saya watched Solomon leave and was half tempted to follow him. "Sol…" As she took a step forward she fell and was caught by the man with the long hair called Haji. All she wanted to do was make sure Solomon was alright he tried to cover some type of pain, but she had no clue what happened. Saya didn't notice Solomon had been cut by her sword.

"It's beyond blood. He has chosen to become your chevalier Saya. Out of love for you…" Haji said with no facial expression nor any change in his voice. When truthfully all he had really wanted to do is tear Solomon in pieces. All of the blonde's life his mission was to kill Saya, but why did he have to go and claim he is her chevalier? Haji was her one and only chevalier and that's how it would stay forever and ever. Although, he thought that the man with the long hair continuously denied that he was jealous, for he had something that he would never regret, being with Saya for eternity.

"Beyond blood…." Saya mumbled still in the man's arms. Then suddenly a car appeared by them and they looked over to see whom had arrived. She was still half-distracted from wondering where Solomon had run off to along with being so extremely exhausted. The girl wasn't very happy with being so tired and knowing that she had to move fast to kill her own twin sister.

"Saya! What happened? You're injured." An orange haired man yelled out almost jumping out of the car and running to the girl. He saw cuts, blood, and other signs of fighting all over her body. Kai, her brother, was always concerned and went close to her looking at her wounds.

"What happened?" Another man appeared from out of the car that was blonde. He was a bit old, but was very strong spirited. He walked over calmly to Saya, Haji, and Kai. The man, David, looked over to the streets and noticed some crystallized pieces that had fallen apart.

"A chevalier appeared. It looks like Saya's energy has been greatly depleted. All she can do now it sleep." A woman had also come out of the car examining the body of the crumbled chevalier and looking at Saya's wounds. The woman named Julia, had her normal glasses and white lab coat on. She sighed still trying to adjust being switched back to the Red shield and away from Diva's group. That is when she noticed a figure in the alley with a black coat on. She chose to say nothing and let the girl be. From her memory Julia believed that the little girl's name had been Lulu.

"Is that it? The time for Saya to begin her long sleep is coming quickly? Are you sure?" David sighed as his face began to drop. All he could do was to stand by Julia and hear the harsh reality he really didn't desire to hear. There were no words from Julia but all she did was nod her head 'yes' answering his question. "Damnit…" He cussed under his breath making a rather tight fist in the right hand.

"Saya…" Kai held onto Saya's hand and his eyes began to turn glossy. He was so concerned with her and hadn't wanted anything to happen to his dear sister. Although, lately he had been so confused on his feelings for this girl. He loves her like a sister, but to others it seems as if he loves her more than that. Truthfully he didn't bother thinking his feeling thoroughly because so many things have happened and all he thought about was protecting Saya in some way.

"I'm alright Kai. It'll…heal." She grunted slightly looking up at Haji. "Please, let us go. I need to rest before I pass out." Saya tried to smile attempting to reassure Kai. "Julia, it seemed that James got the Thorn and that is what made him weak enough for me to kill him. Solomon was here to…but I don't know where he ran off to. He had claimed he was my chevalier and helped me kill James." Saya pulled herself up and was still accompanied by Haji.

"Saya, please, let me come with." Kai begged looking at his sister never wanting to leave her again. He didn't let go of her hand, so he had stood up with her. The man was focused on her and hadn't noticed the other return to the car. Who knows what could happen now that Saya had been so weak? The older brother wanted his little sister to have as much protection as possible.

"No, I will be back, Kai. You don't have to worry about me so much. Besides I have Haji. Out of anyone who needs your help it would be Lulu." Saya looked over behind her in another alley way where there was a girl with purple hair in a ball. "Seeing the Thorn must have reminded her of the Schiff…she needs your comfort Kai. Once I'm done resting I will come back don't worry." That was when Kai finally let go and Haji picked Saya up. "I will see you

later Kai." With that the two disappeared into the sky.

"Saya…" Haji whispered as she fell into her sleep. He knew perfectly what had happened to Solomon, but he had decided to keep his mouth shut. Deep in his heart he wanted to tell her because he would never want to keep anything from her, but something in Solomon brought out this jealous being in Haji. Sure he would never show any emotion besides concern, but he has felt every emotion lately it had seemed. Even his feelings for Saya had been wavering. He claims he should not be involved in her personal life, but how could he? He has been there from the beginning and had to protect her 24/7. Haji finally landed in front of a broken down church and opened the doors quietly. Also, what about Diva? What if Saya were to fall into her deep sleep before Diva?

So many things were racing around this poor man's mind, but he said not a word and expressed not a single emotion. As the man laid the woman down on a church bench he laid his coat on top of her and sat down next to her. _"All I can do at this moment is play her song and keep a close eye on her_." Haji thought as he pulled out his cello

and slowly began his song.

After two days Saya woke up in an unfamiliar room. She heard shuffling to her right and noticed the noises were coming from a door. As a reaction she grabbed her sword which had been shoved under her pillow she rested on. The woman's eyes glowed red and made not a single sound. Her eyes were locked on the door and unshielded her sword as the door opened slowly.

"Woah there! Put that sword away! That is not very nice to do especially to someone who rented this place for you to sleep in!" A familiar brunette shouted holding up a shirt on a hanger in her hands. "I came in here to see if you were alright, because Kai and the rest are worried sick since you've been sleeping for two days!" Mao yelled walking towards Saya when she shielded her sword.

"Two days…where's Haji?" Saya asked anxiously wanting to talk to him. The girl had to see if the man had heard her sister's song. Truthfully she had quite a lot of things to discuss with her chevalier. The song did shake her up quite a bit. Hearing it made her realize her sister was awake and had a decent amount of energy still residing within her.

"How am I supposed to know? Now you better not run off again! You cannot afford to be selfish and worry Kai so badly again. You will get rid of Diva soon enough. For now stay put and put this on. I'll go search for Haji. Besides he must be close by since you woke up." Mao sighed throwing a black long sleeved shirt on the bed for Saya. With that the girl left to find the missing man.

"Solomon…" Saya tucked in her knees and laid her head on her legs. "He will never become my chevalier. He is a chiropteran that must die. If he claims he loves me he should understand, but that affection…I've only seen that in movies. Never in life experiences…he had treated me so nicely." She mumbled and then looked to her left and noticed a window brightening up the room. It was the sunrise already so it should be around six thirty in the morning. The short haired girl closed her eyes listening intensely. Saya heard the television on in another room and heard Lulu's little laughter. Kai and Mao were arguing with each other about letting Saya sleep and searching for Haji. Then in the room next to her she heard David and Julia having a serious conversation about each other and the sisters' thirty year slumber. "It's going to happen soon, and when that happens they will all grow so old and I'll…" Before finishing her sentence Saya began to sob quietly.

"Saya…" A man said in a soft voice, it sounded as if it had come from the window which now had been opened. The wind was whistling through the crack. Saya looked up noticing it was a black haired man, her true chevalier Haji. He walked over to her and sat next to the girl.

"Haji…I know I shouldn't be crying but…there's so much to worry about." Saya cried out wrapping her arms around his waist just crying harder. She felt his arm then wrap around her to. The girl felt so upset that she wanted to crawl up in a ball and go into her deep sleep right then and there, in Haji's arms. At the same time she was wishing to run away and get things straight with the man Solomon. She had to see where she stood with him, for the girl had no clue what she felt for him.

"No matter what happens Saya I'll be here. I will do as you wish and I will never let anything or anyone hurt you…" He laid her down on the bed once again and lied next to her. This was one of the rare occasions where he had let his affectionate side come out. "You need to rest now, and I promise, when you wake up, I'll be right here."

"I will…but where is Solomon Haji? Also…Diva's song…you had to of heard it…." Saya said between her sobs. The girl cried into the man's chest getting his shirt completely soaked. She kept a bit of distance since she felt slightly awkward with him very affectionate. This girl still could never get used to it.

"Well, Saya…don't ask questions now. I will explain when you wake back up." Haji reassured her as he laid his hand gently on her head. He sighed in relief seeing her eyes close and she fell back asleep. "She cannot keep doing this to herself. Saya blames herself far too much. In fact it is Diva's fault for all of this."

A few more days passed and there was still no change. Saya had remained asleep and Haji had been by her side the whole entire time. "Damnit! Why hasn't she woken up yet! How are we going to kill that bitch without her!" Kai had pounded his fist against the wooden table. In his hand he had been clutching a familiar stone that had appeared when Riku had passed away. It had been the only thing that was able to be saved.

"Kai relax already! We are all not going to get anywhere if you keep this attitude up!" A brunette, named Mao yelled back at him. She was under quite a lot of stress since the apartment had been full of tenseness and emotions. "We just need to be patient and when the time is right Saya will finally kill Diva."

A man finally reappeared out of Saya's room. He stood very tall, but he didn't lift his head in the slightest. "Kai…she won't be waking up any time soon. Saya is…" Haji suddenly stopped when he heard another door bust open. It had been David and he looked very ragged also quite exhausted.

"Haji please say that you are joking. There is no possible way that she is in her hibernating mode. We are so close to getting them. She cannot do this to us!" David shouted out furiously storming to Saya's bedroom door. He was very pissed off since he had spent so much time preparing for the moment of Diva's death. That would be the end of it; it would be the end of the huge war that they have all been fighting for years.

"David! Stop this madness. She might not be there quite yet." A blonde jumped in front of the door. It was Julia whom had spread her arms wide open blocking the door with her body. "We all need to cool down and bring down this tense aura. Please David." She looked at the man and pleaded. The woman was very exhausted herself, for she was relooking the research she had done over Diva.

No one said a word as David closed his eyes and unwillingly sat on the couch sighing loudly. He rubbed his temples as he slouched over. Kai did the same and plopped down on the seat next to him. The man leaned back staring up at the ceiling denying that his sister had gone into her hibernation. Mao didn't move a single muscle, for she was too frightened on what could happen. As for the others they stayed in a separate room and were completely unaware at what had been occurring. Julia and Haji then left for Saya's room to check up on her condition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update anything you guys! Out of any story I have really been drawn into writting this one. I haven't seen blood plus in forever, so sorry if my characters appear a bit off. I just want to explore deeper into the character. You know, like a new pair of shoes, you gotta try them out to see ifyou like it or not. If not, then I will just change for a new pair of shoes! Easy as that.I just finished editing this, so I hope there aren't too many errors. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Summer :3**

No hope was alive; neither Saya nor Diva would ever awaken after their last slumber anytime soon. The years passed on by and all anyone did was wait. Diva's traces were completely erased as if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Her children were nowhere to be found by the group. Saya's body went back to where she woke up the last time, in the small building from before. Next to her cocoon was Haji, as always, he would be there for her. "Riku was such a fine boy. Saya would have loved to wake up to his cheerful face." He frowned slightly and got up to lay his hand on a coffin. It had belonged to the boy he talked about. It had a few of his belongings, which had included the red crystal, considering they could not recover anything from his body. "He would be in his thirties or forties by now." He then turned to the cocoon that made a little crack. The silence in the building was broken by shoes colliding against the ground. A worried male rushed inside almost out of breath.

"Saya! It's Kai! She shouldn't be waking up Haji. Why is she waking up so early?" The man that had run in was soaking wet. A thunderstorm was occurring and it only got worse as the minutes ticked away. It was only coincidence he was walking around. Call it instincts, but he had to see her. It was almost as if something called him to her. His hair had sprits of grey mixed with his normal hair color of orange. A subtle grey-ish beard and mustache appeared just as his father's had in the past. Kai ran to the man's side that calmly looked to his old friend. "Can't we help her out some how?" He laid a hand on top of the cocoon and was so anxious to see Saya. Looking to Haji, Kai noticed the years had not affected him as it had done to Kai himself. The toll took a heavy bargain since it took away all of his young strength, but it could never take away his strong spirit.

"Nothing bad will happen. Just relax; she cannot be helped out now. Especially with her breaking out naturally herself; she needs to do that portion by herself." Haji sighed reaching for his case and pulled out his famous cello. He began to play it as loud as he could. His eyes never did seem to part from the cocoon as he played slowly.

The hours past on and Kai sat on the ground with his clothes being ragged and damp. Parts of the cocoon broke off and her feet along with her hands were exposed. Every now and then her body would shift inside. "Kai don't worry. She is weak and we must stay here to protect her." Haji whispered to the man next to him.

"I just want her back with us. It's been far too long since I've had my family with me. It's like a family reunion. We are all here; we have me, Dad, Riku, and Saya. It's very twisted, but this seems to be my own safe haven from the outside world. I now have a wife and I don't know how she would react to Saya or even if I will tell her about this. Things have changed so much from back when I was young. This is a new era. It's nice to see a not so old face again." Kai laid a hand on his face with a smirk. Then a loud gasp of air had startled the men. The woman in the cocoon broke free and plopped to the ground.

"Kai stay back." Haji warned setting his cello down and ran to his lady's side. "Saya…its Haji." He whispered to the girl lying on the ground. She had no clothes and her hair reached her ankles once more. The man took off his over coat and wrapped it around the girl. He held her in his arms and finally saw her dark red eyes.

"Haji…you always seem to keep your promise to me before I go under." Saya looked to her partner with low eyes and a slight smile on her face. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you again. I seem to constantly do that to you without warning." Haji laughed a bit and shook his head no. "My memory is slowly getting better though. This time I at least remember you."

"It's okay, you needed the rest. Go on, get back to sleep. You need some more rest. I will take care of everything." The man said reassuringly as he set a hand on her cheek. As she closed her eyes Kai got up and looked at her. Quickly Saya sat up in a fighting position hearing footsteps in the room. "Saya, he came with me." Haji looked up at Kai and sighed since he hadn't kept quiet.

"Why? What makes him so special?" She snapped and glared at Kai with the coat still around her. The poor girl only had the recollection of Haji and her destiny but none of Kai and her life involving him. Saya had to be held back by Haji or else she would have attacked. It was almost as if he was containing an animal from its prey.

"I know a few things about you. I was here years ago when you had been awakened last." Kai smiled and kneeled down to her slowly. "Haji knew me to, so that is why I am here." He looked to Haji hoping for some back up. Unfortunately not a word was said from the man. "Saya, it's so good to see you. I've grown so much older since the last time we met. That's probably why you can't remember my face. My name is Kai."

"Kai…" The girl whispered and pushed Haji away. She stood on her feet slowly and covered herself with the coat. Saya had no idea on what to do and searched her surroundings. "If you know me, then tell me what has happened. These feelings inside are not what I remember. There's remorse, pain, and yet through all of that happiness now. My dreams make no sense and my heart beats so fast." A hand went to her chest as she laid a hand on top of Riku's coffin. "My past, explain it to me."

"Saya, I don't think that's the right thing to do right now. You just woke up and you should adjust to properly function." Haji suggested as he stood to her side holding his hand out to her. "You will get your answers later on. For now we will go get you some shelter and rest." Saya took a hold of his hand as she read the names from the coffins out loud.

"Who are these people Kai? These names were in my dream. Disgusting chiropterans were their titles. Although, I feel as if a chunk of me is missing. A piece of a chevalier." Saya spat out and let go of Haji's hand. Her last words were silent enough to where neither men heard. Saya had looked to the coffins and read the names over and over trying to recall any memories. Her attitude appeared to be much colder from her previews awakening. What had happened that changed her so much? Possibly the lack of social contact? Maybe her thoughts were so overwhelming that they began running how her emotions functioned.

"No! It isn't like that. You may not understand what you are saying now, but don't talk about them like that." Kai stood in between the coffins and Saya. "They helped form the person you are." He looked down making fists. "Dad would have wanted to see you like this again. So, naïve and possibly humorous back then. He would make the best out of the worst situations. Haji, we need to keep her away from David and Julia for a little while. I'm sure Mao would want to know." The man heard the rain stop and looked to Saya who seemed to have emotionless eyes. "I'm glad your back. You should be back in no time." With that he reluctantly left to do what was needed to be done.

"Haji…what has happened. I just don't understand what is going on around here." Her sentences appeared with caution and she was very hesitant on speaking. Her body would have to adjust to function so quickly considering she had remembered so much this time. Saya looked up to the man who stood in silence. With no response she put her arms through the coat and closed it. "Fine, no answer. Let's leave."

"As you wish Saya." Haji lifted her up not wanting the woman to strain herself too much. "You woke up early this time. A whole year early." He whispered to her as they walked down a few back roads. Her location must be kept a secret or else their whole plan would be ruined. Even as Saya slept everyone continued to plan when she were to awake. Although, Haji decided on forming his own plan this time.

"Did I? Do we know any location on Diva?" She wondered as they arrived to a small abounded building. Sure it wasn't home sweet home, but at least it would keep a roof over their heads. Her eyes darted at a few birds flying over head. It was a warm humid day after the downpour earlier. Saya was still rather tired, but that would eventually go away.

"No, but don't worry about that now. Rest up for awhile. Arrangements need to be made sooner since you awoke so early." Haji placed her down on a small torn up cot with a few ragged pillows already there. It had been his hideout until she returned back to the world of the living. The man stood by close no matter what.

"I can't Haji. I feel like I have to search for something." Saya threw her arms over her eyes and closed them. What was the reason on why her heart was racing at such a fast pace? The girl was rather confused and couldn't help but to talk. Being silenced for so long irritated her. "It isn't Diva nor is it the knowledge of what has happened when I was here last. Something is calling to me. It was also when I was asleep. I felt so close to my answer, but then…" She turned to the side facing the wall. The girl curled up into a ball as her stomach growled softly. "I woke back up to this cruel reality. What happened last time when I was awake? Maybe it was something from back then. I feel as if I have so many questions inside of me, but I don't know what to ask." Haji looked down to her and sighed gently.

"If that is what you desire most then…I will do as you want." The man was quite reluctant in giving every exact detail. So, he had given her a summary of everything in a very vague way. Eventually mid-way through the story Saya fell asleep for a nap. "Saya, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from that man's clutches." He whispered silently almost in a growl. His eyes went into a glare and a fist appeared to his side. Why did this man bring the bad side of Haji out? Haji leaned against a wall and sighed releasing the fist. Controlling his emotions was vital for Saya's protection. The man decided to leave her since her stomach had growled. They had to be prepared for anything and she needed to eat. So, he set off to go 'shopping'.

"He is almost finished." A male man spoke with a slight angered tone. He sat in a chair with his two index fingers pressed against his lips. Yes, his goal almost completed. "After so many years my most prized project will be completed." His sick smirk spread across his face. He had deep bags under his eyes from many late nights of work. It needed to be done no matter what. "I've heard the little Queen has awoken and demands her heirs. Is that so?" The male wondered raising an eyebrow. His voice directed to a blonde man who stood tall. He was always theatrical on the smallest things especially including this woman. The mysterious man sat on a red chair with his legs crossed. Infront of the two men was a glass case. Four times his size this cylinder contained tons of water along with his special prized possession. It was in a figure of a man. Who was it?

"Ah, it took long enough. Amshel will be very pleased with you Sebastian." This man, named Nathan, was very pleasantly surprised with the news. His steps forward were careful and silent. A hand gently rested on the glass container. "It has been much too long." He whispered and looked to the man in the chair. This man, Sebastian, had brunette hair and looked about in his mid-twenties. His figure was tall and thin like most of Diva's chevaliers. "Being one of her chevaliers wouldn't you know? If so, to be good you should be at her side. Then again…you are new around the block." Softly Nathan laughed turning around from the container. "Even so, the girl is tossing and turning, talking in her sleep. Poor child. She should wake up soon enough. I suggest you fetch Amshel and aid the Queen." His words were very wise, so Sebastian nodded and did what was needed to be done.

"It's such a shame for all of this trouble with no guarantee on how you will remember us all." Nathan turned back around to the figure. A sorrowful look appeared on his face. "If you can hear me, please don't wake up. If you know what's best for you…you won't open your eyes." He sighed looking to its face. It was a blonde man. He looked much younger than himself. His figure was thin and very frail for being in water all this time. Experiment after experiment was tested on him daily. All for just selfish reasons. Of course Nathan bit his tongue not finding it his place to speak up. All he could do was protect Diva. "Solomon, if you love Saya you will remain asleep. No good will come of your arrival. It's destined for one of you to die." Being as old as Nathan was he knew quite a few things. The man was even older than Amshel. His past was very mysterious and he had much more power than anyone could imagine. It was best to stay mutual for the time being.

"So, my brother is finally cured." A man entered the room with an emotionless face. "Nathan, leave me and my brother alone." He demanded walking up next to him. A hand laid roughly on the blonde's shoulder. The man nodded and walked off to go probably check up on the Queen. "Oh, Solomon Goldsmith we shall be reunited once again. Won't that just be grand? With you back we won't lose. They won't even know what hit them. I told you that you would regret coming back. Fighting the one you betrayed us for. How foolish of you to decide to do so in the first place." He spoke very proudly with a fist held up. Amshel was determined on getting what he wanted this time around. With all of the things in mind there was no way he would lose. He would always be two steps ahead of anyone. His only next move was to locate Saya's direct location. Once done progress would be made.

A small beeping noise came from the many computers placed in the large room. Amshel looked to them and searched through the records. "Seems it's time for you to awaken." He typed a few things down for passwords. Suddenly the glass began to drain away all of the water. The exposed male fell down to the tiled floor. Wires were attached to him and the blonde coughed up some water. Falling onto his back the man groaned in pain. His whole body was sore and he was very weak. The glass container finally lifted up blowing a breeze into his direction. The man opened his eyes slowly and stared to the figure who stood above him. The wires tugged every part of him. Blood was spilt and cuts were placed of the male. As the blonde's vision began to blur he realized it was his brother who stood before him. The man on the floor tried to move, but it was no use. He gave up and spat out, "Damn you brother…" Then with that Solomon was knocked out, completely unconscious.

**I swear my heart will always cry out for Haji! Especially in this case. He is like forced. Also, poor Solomon he is like a test rat...this should be interesting to write more about. What about Kai? Ew, wasn't him and Mao meant to be? Oh crap, things will go down. Diva and her babies will come! Also, what has been going on around there? Crazy! Shit will go nuts. Hope to get chapter up soon! Ja ne~**


End file.
